


You ever love someone you can't be with?

by Clickerteeth



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Canon Era, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clickerteeth/pseuds/Clickerteeth
Summary: After getting into a pretty sticky situation with some Saint Denis thugs you were saved by the one and only Dutch Van Der Linde along with his right hand man Hosea Matthews.Your father wanted you to be married to another high society family but with the introduction to Dutch you knew that you weren't going to keep to his promises.Who needed high society when you could be with the infamous Dutch Van Der Linde of the Van Der Linde gang.
Relationships: Dutch van der Linde/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. A first meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm moving all of my Red Dead fics over from my tumblr, so if you feel like you've seen this before you might have.
> 
> A/n: Howdy. Normally I really hate writing about the whole virgin reader thing because everyone is different losing their virginity. Whatever I say here please do not take it like holy text if you haven’t lost your virginity yet this is just what I know how to write. Like I said everyone is different when it comes to it. We all good? Good.

You sat in your bedroom with your arms crossed as you listened to your mother trying to explain why they want you to have an arranged marriage.

“Dear it’s for the best, I mean It makes sure that even when me and your father pass that you are looked after.” She tried to explain.

You huffed and turned to her, looking at her over your bed “But I don’t need someone to look after me momma!” You growled as you stood up. “I’m a grown woman and I can look after myself!”

Your mother started to get a little impatient. “Darling, what about money? Once our inheritance money is gone what are you gonna do?” She asked.

You tried to think about it. You had to split the money with your three brothers and two sisters. Once it was gone what was gonna happen?

“You know I wont have you being one of them women of the night. You’re too good for that.” She said sticking her nose up a little.

You huffed frustrated “I’ll- I’ll become a bounty hunter!” You told her.

Your mother glared at you “You keep yourself away from filthy outlaws!” She snapped. “You may start hunting them but there’ll be one with a silver tongue who’s gonna trick you into becoming one!” She told you.

You rolled your eyes as you walked around the bed, “Ain’t no one gonna trick me.” You said before walking out and down the stairs.

You were met by your father who was talking with a man you had never seen in your life.

“Ah! Y/n! My darlin’ You remember Mr. Stewart don’t you? David Stewart’s son?” Your father asked.

You had no idea who this man was

And frankly you really didn’t care.

“Yes father, Wonderful to see you Mr. Stewart.” You said as you pushed your way past him.

Your father raised an eyebrow. “Where are you going?” He asked.

“For a ride!” You shouted through the door as you walked out and towards the stables. The sun was setting and you had perfect view of it from where your house was. You lived on the outskirts of Saint Denis, Near the water.

It was a 5 minute ride on horseback to get to one of the few saloons in the city. Which you could get to easily in 2 to 3 minutes if you pushed your horse to the limit.

You smiled at Max, one of the stable boys who smiled at you. “Miss L/n.” He greeted as you walked up to him.

You smiled gently “Hello Max” You sighed.

He rubbed his hair and looked over your dress for a second “Would you like me to get Marmalade ready for you?” He asked.

You nodded and rubbed your arms. “If you would, thank you” You smiled.

Marmalade wasn’t a very big horse, she was an Arabian. What your mother would call ‘A fancy man’s horse’. You loved her and all but you wanted something bigger. Maybe like a Belgian. But you had her for now and you were fine with it.

Once the saddle was on and everything was in place, Max rushed to help you on. It had taken a long time of practice but riding with a dress on was easier than ever now.

You thanked him and before he could open his mouth, you were off. Set on going to the Bastille Saloon. It was the more lavish of the two that you knew of in Saint Denis.

Saint Denis was a vile place during day time never mind the night, and you for one wanted to stay as far away as you could from anyone you thought might wanna do something to you.

You always had your knife on you. Your father made you carry it around in your boot. It was always helpful, Sometimes you would have a revolver on you. Tonight was not one of those times.

You hitched your horse up to a post before making your way inside. A few heads turning to you as you entered but mostly everyone was doing their own thing.

You wandered up to the bar and smiled at the bar tender.

“What can I get for you darlin’?” He asked.

“Gin please.” You smiled.

He nodded and gave you a glass of gin, and in return you gave him a few coins. You leaned against the bar drinking your drink when two men leaned against the bar next to you.

One of them asked for a whiskey and the other asked for a beer. You could tell from the get, that they weren’t from around here. The way they spoke to the bartender. You didn’t have to look at them and you knew they were trouble.

You stood up a little and moved to go and sit somewhere else when one of the men grabbed your shoulder. “Where you goin’ pretty thing?” He asked.

You tensed up instantly as he forced you to turn to him. He gave you this creepy grin, showing off the fact that most of his teeth were missing and that what he had remaining were yellow and rotting.

“I’m goin’ to sit down if that’s alright with you?” You said rather sarcastically.

The friend of his that was stood behind him chuckled “Don’t you wanna stay and talk to us?” He said grinning.

You raised an eyebrow at him and rolled your eyes as you crossed your arms. “Not really, no.” You said plainly which seemed to amuse them.

“What’s such a pretty girl like you doin in a place like this anyway?” The one in front said as he started to walk closer to you.

Okay now you were starting to panic a little. You stumbled back a little each step that they took. “What business is it of yours?” You growled.

They looked at each other and grinned before turning back to you. “Well we would like to buy you for a night” They told you.

Your jaw dropped at the ignorance and you moved forward to place a hard slap across one of their faces “How dare you!” You huffed and tried to walk away before the taller one who was stood behind him grabbed you.

“Oh no no no, you ain’t going anywhere.” He said pulling you towards the back entrance.

You gasped at the harsh grip on you and tried to get off. They managed to push you through the door and into the back alley of the saloon. You went to scream but one of them pulled a rag out tying it around your mouth.

Now you were really starting to panic.

They forced you against one of the walls and you could feel your chest getting too tight. Like you were going to start hyperventilating.

They were speaking to you but you couldn’t process anything. All you could do was close your eyes.

After a moment you heard a few gun shots and screamed into the rag before someone came towards you.

“Miss? Miss it’s alright.” A low gravely voice told you.

You opened your eyes and finally saw the man. Those two vile creatures were laying on the floor with bullets in the back of their heads.

“My name is Dutch van der Linde, This is my close friend Hosea Matthews and we are _not_ here to hurt you.” He said holding his hand out. The jewellery on his fingers shining dimly in the street lamps.

Dutch van der Linde. Where had you heard that name before? You didn’t care. Right now you just needed to feel safe.

Your eyes welled up and you ran straight at him. Wrapping your arms around him and holding him as tightly as you could. “Thank you.” You cried. “Thank you so much.”

Dutch was a little surprised but pat your back gently before looking at Hosea “Mr. Matthews we need to get her out of here.”

You were too shaken up to even tell them about your horse, you just let Dutch get you onto his, with him sat behind you.

He put his arms around you to grab the reins. You, him and Hosea made your way out of Saint Denis.

You leaned back into him and held onto his arm gently. “Thank you…” You sniffled quietly into his arm. He smelt of a mixture of gun powder, whiskey and tobacco. Not that it was unpleasant. Quite the opposite, it was rather soothing.

Dutch smiled gently “No need to thank me.” He said bringing the horses up to the hitching post at camp.

He looked down to Javier who had come over to help with whatever was going on and Dutch let his arms go from around you.

You wearily let Javier help you down as Dutch got off of his horse.

“Miss Tilly! Miss Karen! Go find our guest a dress please!” Dutch instructed and the two women nodded.

You hadn’t realised but the men had started to cut at your dress. Exposing most of your legs.

Dutch put his jacket around your shoulders, “Are you okay with the ladies taking you to their tents?” He asked and you gave a panicked look.

He gave a patient smile and nodded a little “Well I guess that means you’re stuck with me.” He said leading you towards his tent. Which, compared to the rest looked rather luxurious.

You held onto his arm as he took you inside of it, sitting you on the bed. “I never did get your name?” He questioned.

You held his jacket around you and looked up. “Oh it’s uh Y/n, Y/n L/n” You introduced.

“My, what a beautiful name.” He complimented. “Mr Pearson! Do me a favour and get us some whiskey and two glasses for Miss L/n” He called out. Mr Pearson answering almost instantly.

He brought you two the glasses and whiskey. Naturally you didn’t drink whiskey but right now. You needed it.

Dutch sat next to you and poured you a glass which you threw back in no time, Trying not to cough as the liquid burned your throat.

He chuckled gently and sipped his. “So miss Y/n, where you from?” he asked gently. He had a vague idea but he wanted to know exact.

“I was born in New York and then my family moved down here to own a tobacco farm on the edge of Saint Denis” You told him.

He raised an eyebrow “Oh really? so born into a wealthy family then?” He hummed.

You nodded and continued the conversation for what felt like a while. It was pleasant. Dutch had an aura about him. Something that drags you in and wont let you leave.

You tried to stop giggling like a school girl when you heard Karen at the front of the tent. You smiled gently at her as she held a dress.

“Hiya sorry it took so long we just had to decide which we thought would fit.” She smiled before handing you the dress.

You smiled softly and looked down at it. “It’s very pretty, Thank you.” You smiled politely.

She smiled and left before Dutch got up to close the tent. “I’ll leave you to uh, get changed.”

You smiled and nodded “Thank you.” You said as you watched him leave the tent. You let out a breath you didn’t realise that you were keeping in and as you took his jacket off you realised that you were gonna need help taking this dress off.

Normally you had people to help you put on your corsets and stuff but the corset was built into this dress.

Your cheeks went a little red before you stuck your head out of the tent and looked at Dutch. “Uh Dutch? I need some help” You smiled a little batting your lashes.

He turned to you and raised an eyebrow before you motioned for him to come in. You had gotten down to your under dress. Which is what the corset was connected too.

Dutch closed the tent behind him and tried his hardest not to look you over. Your under dress was tight to your skin, Outlining the curves of your hips.

You pulled your hair up and held it on your head as you turned to face away from him.

You shivered gently feeling Dutch’s cold fingers against the back of your neck as he started to untie the corset.

“This thing is really on tight.” He breathed looking over the back of you.

You giggled a little nervously and nodded “Momma always says its to make me stand straight.” You told him.

“Well she aint wrong. Probably can’t do much in this huh?” He asked.

You shook your head gently and felt as the corset became looser on you. You took a breath and closed your eyes just feeling Dutch’s hands on you.

Dutch on the other hand had his bottom lip pulled between his teeth as he opened the corset up more.

This thing went really close to your ass, and Dutch was finding it incredibly hard not to look at it.

You let out a sigh of relief as the corset became fully undone. Your muscles moving to make sure they didn’t stiffen up more.

You thought about it for a second before gaining a little bit of courage.

“Dutch?” You asked softly as you turned to him. Holding your dress up with your arm as you looked up at him.

“mhm?” He breathed through his nose as he looked down at you.

You took a deep breath before gaining the real amount of courage you needed “I don’t feel like the thank you I gave earlier was good enough.” You told him. He looked a little confused before you moved your arm and your dress started to slip down your body.

Dutch’s eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. He didn’t look away as he watched your dress reveal more and more of you.

“Miss-” He started.

“It’s Y/n.” You corrected stepping out of the dress. What the hell had gotten into you. You didn’t like your servant seeing you naked to get you into the dress to start with, and now here you were stripping it all off for a man you met a few hours ago.

“I don’t know if you wanna do this-”

“I wouldn’t have offered otherwise, Mr Van der Linde.” You purred.

Dutch looked over you once more, Thinking about it before moving a little closer. “Alright.” He purred deeply and grabbed your hips.

You gasped a little and looked up at him. “u-uh just a warning. I’ve never done this before…” You said a little embarrassed.

Dutch smirked and raised an eyebrow. “More the fun.” He hummed and moved to kiss you deeply.

You gasped a little but eased into the kiss quickly.

Your parents were saving you until marriage but what did you care? You felt something with Mr Van Der Linde and you were going to do something about it.

You kissed him back deeply and grabbed onto his vest while he pulled you flush against him. He moved his hands from your waist down to your bare ass, giving a firm squeeze as he pulled you up onto your tippy toes.

You let out a soft grunt and he chuckled against your mouth before moving his lips to your neck. His fingers still massaging the flesh of your ass.

You buried your face in his neck and hummed against his skin.

He nipped and sucked on your neck leaving gentle marks and one deep dark one right in view where everyone could see. You didn’t think about it now but you knew you would have to later.

Dutch pulled back from you, both of your lips were red and swollen as you looked each other over.

Dutch started to remove his vest. It was pretty late in the night now and he knew that no one would be here to bother you.

You bit your lip and watched as he started to remove his vest and shirt. You took it upon yourself to get on your knees and start undoing his gun belt, then his actual belt before pulling the cloth down, watching his cock spring free.

You had literally never seen a dick in your life. But you knew this was bigger than you thought it would be. Would it fit? You knew nothing about this sort of stuff.

You looked up at him and wrapped your hand around the base of his shaft, feeling him pulse against you. You squeezed your thighs together and looked up at him as he threw his shirt to the ground.

“Need help there darlin’?” He asked.

You went a little red and nodded, making him chuckle gently.

“Alright, stick your tongue out.” He ordered and you nodded doing so. “Good girl. Now keep that pretty mouth still okay, let Dutch do all the work.” He purred. God his voice was intoxicating. You knew you’d be thinking about him for a loong time after this.

You snapped back to reality when you felt the tip of Dutch’s cock against your tongue. A short breath coming out of his mouth as he watched what he was doing.

You took deep breaths as you watched Dutch slowly start to slide his cock against your tongue, his shaft going further and further into your mouth until the tip was hitting the back of your throat gently.

“Jesus Christ…” He breathed letting his head tip forward.

You looked up at him as he started to move his hips, his cock sliding past your lips a little faster as he fucked into your throat. The tip hitting the back of your throat each time.

You could tell he was restraining himself, That he knew now wasn’t the right time to just fuck your throat as rough as he wanted.

He continued to thrust into your mouth for a minute or so before pulling out. “C’mon. Up onto the bed My lady.” He said holding his hand out to you.

You took it and he helped you up. Before letting you sit on the bed. You shuffled and sat closer to the pillow as he looked at you.

Dutch looked over you as he climbed on himself. “Now I need you to spread those pretty legs for me.” He instructed as he took his rings off and you nodded. Taking a deep breath before opening your legs for him.

Dutch’s eyes travelled straight to you dripping pussy. You didn’t realise how much having his cock in your mouth affected you.

He let out a breath before slowly moving his hand closer to you and looked up at you. “May I?” He asked wanting your permission to touch you.

You nodded and watched his hand. He swiped one of his fingers over your soaked entrance pulling it back before letting your juice drip down his finger.

He looked at his finger and his tongue flicked out over his bottom lip before he turned back to you. He lubed his index finger up with your slick before teasing your entrance gently.

You hadn’t felt anything like this before. By god was it incredible.

He looked at you gently before slowly and carefully sliding his first finger in.

You could feel everything. As his finger got deeper and deeper until it was up to his knuckle. He slowly brought his finger back out letting it slide out with ease, the slick shining in the dim light.

“Was that okay?” He asked deeply.

You nodded and felt a little needy. One finger felt good so more must feel better.

He nodded and did the process of lubing up again before he slid two fingers in gently.

You gasped a little as he started to stretch you out. Dutch immediately stopped and put his other hand on your leg.

“You’re okay darlin’ it’s gonna sting for only a second okay?” He calmed.

You took a breath and nodded. You know, Dutch has pretty big fingers. But this made them feel huge. Now you were a little worried on what his cock was going to do to you.

He pushed his fingers in until they were knuckle deep and he kept looking up at you for reassurance.

He gave you a moment to adjust but was soon thrusting his fingers in and out of you, making a gentle ‘come hither’ motion as he did so.

Soon you had forgotten about the pain and all you could feel were Dutch’s fingers. You hadn’t noticed that he had moved down to press a kiss to your clit. Which surprised you at the least.

He smirked up at you before taking the sensitive bud into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue, sending jolts of pleasure through you as he built you up closer to your orgasm.

He stopped after a minute or so and gently pulled his fingers out before he moved to position himself between your legs. “You ready for this my lady?” He asked.

You took a deep breath. “No” You joked nervously and he chuckled before leaning down to kiss you. His cock rubbing against your exposed pussy as he did so.

You could taste yourself on his lips and it was kinda hot. You were so glad that your first time was with this handsome stud instead of some snobby, conceited, momma’s boy.

He pulled back and smiled down at you. “you’ll be fine.” He told you.

He pressed the tip against your entrance and you prepared yourself.

It wasn’t actually as bad as you thought. When he first put the tip in, it hurt like hell. Only for a short second though and he gave you plenty of time to adjust as he slowly let his cock disappear into your tight, wet, pussy.

He let out an almost animalistic grunt. “Dear god you’re tight.” He breathed a chuckle as he let his head fall forward.

You bit your lip nervously. “Is that good?” You asked.

He chuckled and looked at you. “Incredible.” He hummed before he slowly started to thrust.

This was a whole new ball game to you. You didn’t realise sex was so fucking good. You knew that you’d be back for more with Mr Van Der Linde.

After a few moments he started to speed up. You knew that there was no no vanilla sex within the man. You could see that.

That worked for you. “Faster” You panted and he smirked.

Dutch hadn’t had any action in a few months. He didn’t have time for it so he definitely wasn’t gonna last long. Neither were you, You hadn’t felt so many sensations at once and Dutch wasn’t gonna let you forget that.

He continued to roughly fuck into you before really giving it all he’s got. The crib creaking more and more as he did so, hitting the crates behind it with a gentle thud each time.

You could see that Dutch was really close and it was frustrating him.

You moved your arm between you two and made a show for him. Using your left hand to tease your breasts and pay attention to your nipples while your right moved down to circle your clit and try to recreate the patterns his tongue was making.

It seemed to be working because before you knew it you were ready to cum.

Dutch’s eyes were fixed on what you were doing. How perfect you looked giving him this little show. God damn he would never be able to forget it.

“Oh fuck-” He panted “Y/n gonna cum” He growled gripping your hips slamming in harder sending you over when you least expected it.

You gasped and covered your mouth moaning loudly into your hand as your body felt like it was nothing.

Dutch quickly pulled out and grabbed the base of his cock hard as he came. Strings of cum coating your pussy and thighs.

Dutch milked himself before taking a second to come down. When he thought that he had heard someone he stood up getting himself dressed. He got all of his stuff back on before looking at you.

“You wait here.” He said wandering out of the back of the tent.

You were too stunned to do anything else other than wait. When he came back he had a wet rag in his hand and moved over to clean you up.

You gasped and grabbed his wrist as the freezing rag touched you.

he let out a tired chuckle. “Shoulda warned you huh?” He smiled and you nodded letting his arm go.

“What time is it?” You asked softly. Dutch finished cleaning you and took out his pocket watch.

“3am my dear” He said calmly.

Your eyes went wide as you sat up quickly. “Oh my god Dutch I need to go home” You panicked as you stood up moving to grab the dress you were given trying to slip it on quickly.

“Now, now calm down-”

“Dutch my parents are gonna kill me, They’ll send farm hands out looking for me.” You said as you got the dress on, able to do it up yourself. It was comfy.

Dutch grabbed you by your shoulders and made you face him. “Whoa okay, take a breath. C’mon dear with me. In… and out…” He repeated.

Once you had calmed down he smiled at you. “I’ll get you home safe don’t you worry.” He reassured you.

You smiled and got your boots back on before you were lead out of the tent. It was freezing and Dutch could see you get cold. He moved and grabbed his coat quickly before giving it to you. “Now Miss. L/n. Lets get you home.” He smiled.

You said your goodbyes to the few remaining camp members that were awake and promised that you would have the dress back, clean as a whistle.

Dutch got you up onto his horse and got on behind you. Wrapping his arm around you and holding you close as he took you home.

You held onto him and sighed thinking about it all. For all you knew this could be the end and you really didn’t want it to be.

You saw all the lanterns on down at the manor and sighed. “They’re looking for me.” You told him. He stopped a way up and let you get off before he got off himself.

“Well it was a pleasure to meet you miss Y/n” He smiled.

You couldn’t help but look sad as you nodded. “You too Mr Van Der Linde.” You said as you started to take his coat off.

He stopped you and you looked up at him. “You keep this and it means that I have to come back for you.” He grinned.

“Not just a one time thing?” You asked excitedly.

He smiled. “Not just a one time thing if you’re happy to put up with me.” He hummed.

You wrapped your arms around him and he lifted you up by your waist. “If you want to send me a letter send it to Tacitus Kilgore” He told you kissing your cheek.

You nodded “I will. I promise.” You told him kissing him again.

He let you down before getting on The Count once more. “I will see you soon my darlin’ I promise.” He smiled and leaned down to kiss your hand.

You turned and watched him ride away before making your way back to the house.

You could hear one of the stable boys call out to identify yourself.

“It’s me! you damn idiots” You huffed. You watched as your father came out of the manor, your mother following behind.

“Where the bloody hell have you been!?” He yelled and smacked you.

You held your face for a moment. Ouch. “My horse was stolen!” You lied.

Your mother gasped and pushed your father out of the way to check you over before she stopped and sniffed you.

“You’re a liar. You smell like gun smoke and Tobacco! Where the hell is this from?!” She said grabbing at Dutch’s coat.

You pulled yourself away and your father looked you up and down. “And where did that rag excuse of a dress come from?!” He yelled.

You were starting to get overwhelmed so you pushed past them covering yourself up with the coat more.

“You are under house arrest until your wedding day!” Your father screamed at you as you walked away.

You stopped and turned to him. “What?” You asked as you walked closer.

Your mother had moved behind your father knowing that you wouldn’t be very happy.

“You heard me girl. You are getting married in a few weeks. To Grey Stewart and you have no say in it.” He growled viciously.

“No! Daddy I don’t wanna! I don’t love him!” You cried.

He glared at you. “I don’t care! You will! Now, Get up to that room of yours this instant!”

You huffed and turned around, running to your room sobbing.

What the hell were you going to tell Dutch? 


	2. Wedding crasher.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Warnings: Smut,_

Two weeks had gone by since your father had told you about the marriage, and you really weren’t very happy. There were people guarding your bedroom door to make sure that you wouldn’t try and sneak away, and you had a maid coming in every hour to check on you.

Couldn’t you just cry in peace?

You had sent a letter out to Tacitus Kilgore as soon as you could. A close maid doing the favour of taking the letter to the post office for you. You hadn’t had a reply yet and you were starting to lose hope.

There was a knock at your door before it opened. You were sat on your bed staring out at the balcony when the person walked in.

“What do you want?” You sniffled as you hid yourself in Dutch’s coat more.

“I have a letter for you.” A gentle voice said.

Your head perked up and you turned around to see your maid Lillian. She smiled softly at you as you stood up and walked over to her. She pulled the letter out of her dress and handed it over.

Your parents wanted to see everything that came here for you. Every letter. Every Parcel. Everything. They wanted to know about it.

Lillian didn’t agree with not letting you have your privacy since what happened so she agreed to help you.

You thanked her and walked towards the balcony, You looked at the envelope and it read;

_To my dear Y/n L/n,_

_From your’s, Tacitus Kilgore._

Your heart jumped out of your chest as you opened it carefully but in a hurry. You started to read through it and remembered what you had sent him. Explaining that your parents were planning a wedding and that they wouldn’t tell you when it was.

You payed special attention to a certain paragraph in his letter.

_‘You know that I will always come back for you. No matter how long it would take for me to get to you. These past few weeks have been a weird time. Realising that you were the first person I had truly fallen for since my dear Annabelle._

_I promise you. I will not let them take you from me. Grab some of your belongings before the wedding and hide them somewhere outside. Near to the entrance of the manor._

_I love you,_

_Dutch van der Linde. xxx’_

You let your eyes well up before you moved to sit on your bed. Lillian moved and gently sat next to you.

“Are you alright, Miss?” She asked.

You sighed softly. You knew you could trust Lillian, She’d been working here for as long as you could remember. She was helping you out already.

You looked down at the letter looking over everything on it as you answered.

“ _ **You ever love someone you can’t be with?**_ ” You asked trying to keep yourself from crying. You were getting married to a man you didn’t even know in god knows how long, and here you were deathly in love with an outlaw.

She frowned gently and moved to put her hand on your back. “You love him don’t you?” She said. She didn’t know who you were in love with but she could see it bright as day that you were head over heels for them.

You felt your lip tremble a little and you nodded before giving her the letter to read while you cried into Dutch’s coat.

She let out a small gasp realising who had actually sent the letter. “Dutch van der Linde…” She said softly to herself.

You sniffled and nodded. “Yeah what about him?” you asked.

“He’s the leader of the Van der Linde gang… A group of cold hard outlaws…” She said looking worried at you.

You nodded softly. “they aren’t as mean as you’d think.” You told her.

She looked over the letter once more. “And you truly love him?” She asked.

You rolled your eyes. “No i’m balling my eyes out and making myself sad for no reason what so ever Lillian. Of course I truly love him.” You said with a frustrated huff.

She knew that you were frustrated and decided not to take that to heart. “Look I know there isn’t much I can do, but if its true love, it will always find a way.”

You thought that was so cheesy. Sure she was trying to help, but that was too much.

“I don’t quite understand what you see in an outlaw, but the heart wants what it wants, and nothing is going to get in the way of it. If Dutch van der Linde is as determined as everyone says he is. He won’t give up on you.” She said before she stood up and walked out.

You sat on your bed and thought about that. If he loved you as much as he said he does then he would come back for you.

Over the next few days you did as you were told, You took some of your belongings, A picture of your family, your jewellery and a dress or two and put them in a suitcase.

You then asked Lillian to go hide it in the shrubbery by the entrance to the manor grounds. Which she did making sure that it was safer than ever.

Then all you could do was wait.

Two weeks.

You waited. Two weeks!

Today was your wedding day. Your father forced you to get into the wedding dress that they had made for you. It was gorgeous. A thin silk dress with a corset made into the top, Laces travelling up the front of your torso with patterns running over it. It was also long. You had to hold it up to walk around.

Your veil was pretty as well. It was attached to a small tiara that sat further back on your head.

You stood completely still as you let the maids dress you. Not helping them what so ever.

You would let out the occasional sniff or sigh. But that was it. You had your makeup done nicely. Just a simple powder and blush. The maid doing your makeup commented on your bloodshot eyes asking why you were so upset. Needless to say you didn’t answer.

Lillian smiled as they finished your dress. “You look absolutely beautiful sweetie.” She said gently, two other maids bringing the mirror to you.

You looked over your body in the dress. You wanted to like it. You really did. It was a gorgeous dress. But this wasn’t right. You weren’t supposed to be getting married. Not to Grey Stewart. You didn’t want to be Y/n Stewart… You wanted to be Y/n van der Linde…

The women snapped you out of it as they asked you about the dress.

You looked at them and gave your best fake smile “It’s beautiful. Thank you all so much.” You told them.

Your mother soon walked into the room and your smile dropped. “Oh my goodness… You look stunning.” She smiled walking over to you. Your father following behind.

You glared at the both of them. Giving a quick “Mhm.” Before lifting your dress to carry it as you walked off of the small platform you were on.

Your parents sighed before your mother spoke up. “Come on. The ceremony is about to begin.” She said looking towards your father who was dressed in his smartest suit.

You hummed as your mother offered you her hand to hold, to which you ignored and walked past her towards the back entrance to the manor house.

Your father caught up with you and adjusted his tie before holding his arm out. The bridesmaids lined up in front of you as you all got ready to walk.

The organ started to play and you knew it was over. It was really happening. You felt sick with how sad you were.

There were a good few people here. Your family on the one side and Grey’s on the other. Today was a really beautiful day for a ceremony. You didn’t want to get married in a church so your family agreed to have the priest come here. Which he happily obliged to.

Everyone turned to watch you walk down the isle. Grey Stewart stood at the alter smiling like a school boy.

You snapped out of thought when you heard your father whisper to you.

“Smile and stop being such a childish miserable ratbag.” Your father insulted.

You rolled your eyes and didn’t change your expression. Once you had gotten to the alter, your father let you go and you stood facing Grey.

Unlike Mr Van der Linde, Grey Stewart wasn’t so lucky in looks. Which was even more of a disappointment. At least if he was attractive you could try to love him.

The priest took a breath and held his bible. “Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Grey Stewart and Y/n L/n in marriage. Our experience with the lord today in uniting these two will be shortened due to circumstances. We shall begin now.” He said in a voice that sounded like he smoked 70 a day.

You looked up at Grey through your veil and took the final few seconds to really be miserable. Before you knew it Grey was lifting the veil over your face and revealing you to everyone.

He sucked in a breath and looked over your features. He really was a lucky man.

The priest smiled before clearing his throat “Do you take Y/n as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?” he asked Grey.

Grey smiled brightly holding your hands “I do, I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy-”

Grey was interrupted by a loud noise which seemed to be a group of people riding in on horses.

You turned your head and started to smile.

“Ladies and gentlemen, If you would all like to do as we say then no one has to get hurt!” A voice called out. As a white Arabian with perfect blue eyes rode forward in front of the other horses. The one and only Dutch van der Linde sat on top of it.

You smiled brighter than the sun as you pulled your hands away from Grey’s.

Dutch got off of The Count and held his guns up to two of the guards who were pointing their’s at him. Hosea, Arthur, John, Charles, Lenny and Bill all pointing their guns at people making sure that everything was fine behind Dutch.

“We are only here for the girl. If anymore of you raise your guns. Or do anything stupid. I can guarantee that you will regret it and we will have no choice but to open fire.” He said pulling his bandanna down so that everyone could see his face.

You grinned more and picked up your dress before starting to walk quickly and excitedly back up the isle to Dutch who smiled at you.

“My lady.” He greeted, looking you over.

You moved to him and pressed a deep kiss to his lips in front of everyone.

Dutch still watched everyone carefully before backing up towards his horse. He holstered his guns before getting you on. They had picked up your suitcase on the way in to make sure that they could get out quickly.

Your father stormed his way up the isle as he watched you get on the horse. “Who the hell do you think you are?!” He yelled at Dutch who pulled his gun back out quickly and swiftly before he pointed it at his head. Stopping him in his tracks.

“Well’’ He chuckled deeply “I think that i’m Dutch van der Linde. Now do you really want to do this? In front of your daughter?” He asked “Because I can tell you right now Mr L/n. It sure as hell wont be you that’s walking away from this.” He growled.

You couldn’t lie. That was kind of hot. Not that you’d say it out loud.

Your father clenched his jaw and Dutch chuckled deeply putting his gun away. “I promise i’ll look after her.” He said backing up to his horse “I’ll take real good care of her.” He smirked as he hopped up onto the horse. You were sat behind him, considering you couldn’t get your leg over the horse because of your dress.

You wrapped your arms around his waist and leaned against his back. You knew that this was most likely the last time that you’d see your family. And you know what? You weren’t really mad at it.

Hosea came forward on Silver Dollar and spoke up. “Now gentlemen I would suggest putting your guns down before we turn our backs.” He told them to which they all complied.

Your mother ran up to your father’s side and looked at you. “My dear please don’t leave” She tried to stop you.

Dutch gave you both a second.

You sighed and looked at her. “I guess you were right momma.” You told her and she looked a little confused.

“I couldn’t stay away from those ‘‘Filthy outlaws’‘ And now one with a silver tongue has ‘tricked’ me into being one of them.” You told her with a straight face.

Your mother’s eyes watered up as Dutch started to turn away.

“You see ladies and gentlemen. This is the sort of heart break that you get when you don’t let your children grow up to be who they want, to see who they want. I suggest you think about what you’re planning before you plan it because otherwise, you’re gonna end up like these fine folk.” Dutch said motioning to your parents before nodding at the gang to start leaving.

“Good day to you all.” He hummed before heeling The Count to speed off with the rest of the gang.

You couldn’t help but smile as you rested your head against Dutch.

He came back. He really did.

It wasn’t long before they had gotten you back to camp. The women of camp coming over to swoon over your dress and over how pretty you looked.

Some of the men joining in when Dutch wasn’t paying attention.

You smiled and talked with them all as Dutch took your suitcase to his- Your shared tent.

It wasn’t long before Dutch called you over and you smiled walking over to him carefully in your dress before you stepped into the tent.

Dutch closed the curtains on the tent before turning to look at you with a smile. Looking over you in the dress, smiling brightly. “You look incredible.” He hummed walking over to you.

You smiled brightly and blushed. “Thank you.” You told him before putting the veil back over your face.

You watched Dutch through the thin material as he got closer to you. You stood up a little taller to try and match his height but that didn’t work.

You watched him curiously as he looked over you and grabbed the veil softly, gently uncovering your face for himself.

You looked up at him and gave a gentle smile. You could hear the breath catch in his throat as he looked at your face.

You raised an eyebrow. “You alright there cowboy?” You asked softly.

Dutch didn’t speak. He just moved and gently pressed his lips to yours. In a slow steady kiss.

Which you welcomed happily. You pressed your lips to his and let him take charge. You both gently kissed for a moment before Dutch deepened it. You had no idea what had gotten into him. Maybe it was the whole crashing the wedding, or maybe it was the sight of you in the dress. Who knew.

You pulled away after a minute to catch your breath and Dutch looked down at you before taking his hat off. Placing it neatly next to the bed.

You grinned up at him. “Since you were so good and came back for me, do you wanna see whats under this pretty dress?” You asked humming.

Dutch’s eyes lit up and he nodded. “What kind of question is that?” He scoffed.

You giggled and turned around. “I’m gonna need your help with this one too.” You smiled.

Dutch chuckled and started to untie the dress. Taking his time not to damage the dress.

“You don’t have to be so careful.” You hummed feeling his cold fingers touching your skin a little every now and then.

“Oh yes I do. This dress is going to come in very handy one day.” He said without even really thinking.

You smiled brightly. “Oh yeah?” You asked and twiddled your fingers knowing exactly what he meant.

 _The_ Dutch van der Linde would marry you? That’s definitely what he was implying.

Dutch managed to get it all undone before helping you out of it. Underneath was a simple lingerie set. All white with jewels outlining the top of your breasts and a silk ribbon right where your cleavage was.

Your underwear was lacy and white to match.

Dutch gulped and let his jaw drop open as you turned around to him.

You hummed and excitedly showed him your wedding garter. It was the only thing that they let you choose. It was black with golden trim and two golden chains hanging around it. With a gorgeous ruby in the middle of it.

He looked up at you and then down at the garter. “This looks oddly familiar.” He hummed motioning to what he was wearing.

“It was the only thing they let me design and I thought of you.” You told him.

Dutch smirked before kneeling down in front of you. He grabbed your smooth leg gently before holding it up a little and biting the garter gently, peeling it off of your leg.

You gasped a little feeling his lips against your skin as he pulled it down with his teeth.

You were glad that he didn’t do the full garter toss because that thing was expensive. Having him peel it off of your leg was enough.

He stood back up and placed the garter next to the bed before moving back to you and putting his hands on your hips pulling you flush against him.

“What can I do for my knight in shining armour?” You hummed. “Anything you want.” You told him. “and I mean _anything_ ” You offered.

He hummed softly and rubbed your hips before moving his hands to your ass. “Well there isn’t much more that I could ask for.” He told you.

You bit your lip and moved to kiss his neck. “Let me do all the work.” You said before pressing gentle kisses to his sun stained skin before nipping his ear a little.

His fingers dug into your ass more as you kissed and nipped at his soft spots before you moved to start taking his clothes off. He moved his hands from you and went to take his rings off.

You stopped him and grinned. “Leave them on. You’re not doing any work.” You told him.

You got him undressed and folded his clothes before placing them to the side. “lay down.” You hummed.

Dutch did as he was told and laid on the bed with his hands behind his head, putting him at the perfect angle to watch you.

His cock was already half hard just from you two teasing each other.

You hummed and crawled onto the bed leaving your lingerie on for him. You sat on your knees by his feet and looked down at him before with a grin plastering your face.

You ran your hands from his ankles up to his lower thigh. You bit your lip as you watched his cock twitch needily. You kissed up his thigh before coming face to face with his cock.

Dutch grabbed his hair a little waiting to see what you were going to do.

You giggled softly before licking a clean stripe up to the tip of his cock, swirling your tongue just under it.

Dutch let out a low grunt before his head fell back against his hands more “Holy shit.” He growled deeply.

You hummed and paid attention to his cock. Not using your hands on him just yet as you got the tip into your mouth. Taking him down until his body hair tickled your nose. You took a breath before starting to swallow around him. Your throat getting tighter around the tip as your tongue tried to work on the rest of his cock.

Dutch tugged his hair and clenched his jaw to keep himself at a reasonable volume. The way you were going right now, he wasn’t gonna make it through 5 minutes with you.

You bobbed your head up and down his cock for a few seconds as you rubbed his thighs gently.

You pulled your head off letting strings of spit drip down his cock. You looked up at him and crawled until you were sat on top of him “That nice Dutchy boy?” You smirked and rubbed his chest as you ground your clothed pussy against his cock.

He nodded and looked over you. His cock throbbed just a little more as he took in what you look like. That Lingerie was just the icing on the cake, Your pupils were blown and your lips were plump and red, Your cheeks were srose red to match.

You moved your panties to the side before rubbing your wet pussy against him. You gently teased your entrance with the tip, feeling his hips buck very lightly and eagerly.

You giggled softly before you sank down on him. Your lips parting as you sat up holding yourself up with your hands on his chest. You took a deep breath as you sank onto his cock fully.

A deep moan escaping Dutch’s mouth as he watched you.

You looked proud of yourself. Your second time having sex and look at you, as confident as ever.

You gave yourself a second to adjust before you started moving. Slowly rocking your hips against his.

Dutch’s chest raising and falling gently as you worked him up.

It wasn’t long before you were picking up the speed. Rocking against his cock faster and a little harder.

You let out a moan as you looked down at him. A grin plastered on your face. You moved yourself so that you could start bouncing. Pulling yourself off of his cock to bounce back down onto it.

God this felt amazing. Like itching a scratch you couldn’t quite reach. Having Dutch’s cock buried in you over and over but you having all of the power of how fast and hard he goes was like heaven.

“Fuck.” Dutch panted. “Fuck, harder.” He whined a little. You nodded and slammed yourself down harder onto him, keeping a good pace going.

You could feel your own orgasm building up as the edge of your panties rubbed against your clit each time you slammed down against Dutch who was having the time of his life right now.

He tapped your legs and made you sit forward a little. You had no idea what he was doing but you liked it.

You put your arms each side of his head steadying yourself as he moved so that he could dig his heels into the mattress.

He gave you a filthy smirk as you questioned what he was doing before he started to slam his hips up into you.

You gasped and gripped the sheets. “Oh my god! Dutch!” You moaned as he pounded up into you. Dutch was definitely not a vanilla man and you knew that tomorrow you definitely wouldn’t be riding a horse around anywhere.

Dutch smirked up at you. “You wanna let this whole camp know how good you have it?” He grinned.

Your cheeks went a deep red as you bit your lip to keep quiet.

You really weren’t gonna last long. You were on your last legs as it was. Each thrust of Dutch’s hips sending you closer and closer.

Dutch grunted and muttered something under his breath as he fucked into you a little slower but just as hard. His hips stuttering every so often as he got closer.

You smirked down at him and kissed him deeply. “You need to cum?” You asked.

Dutch nodded needily and continued to move his hips.

You smirked more and started to bounce your hips once more. “Here let me help.” You said as you met each thrust of his hips with a bounce. Both of you moving in time. Your panties were rubbing against your clit a little harder now, The silk soaked with your wet sliding easily against your skin.

Dutch picked up the pace again letting his hips slap into you.

You gasped and gripped the sheets with white knuckles. “Holy shit.” You said as his movements took you by surprise. You pushed your hips down hard over and over until you finally let go.

You and Dutch cumming at the same time, there’s a first for everything.

Dutch pulsed inside of you as he pumps all he has into you. His hips stuttering as he emptied himself deep in you.

You let yourself fall limp against his chest as his hands fell from your hips to his sides.

You smiled through your deep heavy breaths.

God. You could get used to this life.


	3. God damn bounty hunters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Chapter Warnings: None_

It had been over a year since you left your family behind. It was the single best decision you had ever made. Come to think of it, it was the first big decision you made by yourself.

It had really paid off. You got to ditch that snotty stuck up rich lifestyle and that snotty stuck up family. You didn’t realise how much you hated it there when these fine bunch of misfits started treating you right.

You got used to the outlaw life pretty quick with the help of the gang. Hosea took the time to teach you how to fish and how to steal. Arthur taught you how to shoot a gun and look after your own. Charles taught you how to hunt. You were getting along great. 

You would give tips to Pearson on how to improve the stew in little ways. You would help the women of camp with chores and such but you’d also wander off from time to time. Hunting or stealing. Whatever it was. You were normally pretty good at coming back with stuff. 

Oh and last but not least. Dutch van der Linde. The smoothest, hottest, nicest outlaw you had ever met. The real man that stole your heart from you. As cheesy as it is to say.

Everything was amazing. 

It was about 8am and you could hear Dutch starting to wind up the gramophone. 

You let out a tired grumble before putting a pillow over your ears. That didn’t work as you wanted it too.

You huffed and sat up rubbing your eyes. “You know Dutch, I wouldn’t mind you putting that thing on, If it wasn’t so god damn loud. What are you trying to do? Deafen me?” You said grumpily.

Dutch let out a chuckle as he took the cigar from between his lips and turned to you. “You sure are a pleasant woman when you wake up.” He told you and moved over to rub his hand over your hair, before pressing a kiss to your forehead.

“Hmm.” Was all you said before standing up and moving to find your pants. Oh that was another thing. You had started wearing pants. Holy hell you had no idea why you weren’t doing it before. You felt so much more freedom around your legs.

You could run, you could jump without anything getting tangled or caught around you. 

You also had a sick ass gun belt. You really looked the part as an outlaw. 

You got yourself all dressed and tidied up before moving to stand next to Dutch. “There any plans for us today?” You asked as you leaned your head on his shoulder gently.

He thought about it. “Hm. Not for the whole gang. I was gonna send Javier and Lenny into Rhodes to go get us some stuff but Lenny ain’t been too well.” He told you.

“I could go with Javier.” You told him. “It would be nice to get out of here and to go into town.” You said as you looked up at him.

He thought about it for a second. “Javier!” He called out. 

Javier trailed over to you putting away one of his knives. “Yes boss?” He asked and gave you a nod and a smile.

“You and Y/n are going into Rhodes since Lenny can’t make it.” He said.

You smiled and walked forward towards Javier “think you can handle that amigo?” You teased and bumped his arm.

He scoffed. “Oh you wanna play that game huh?” He said as you two made your way to the horses.

Dutch watched as you and Javier joked around before saddling up. “Javier! You make sure that nothin’ happens to her!” He called out. 

Javier nodded “You have my word Dutch!” He said before you both raced off.

By the time you had gotten to Rhodes Javier had you in stitches. He was a funny man. You always wondered why he never found a woman to settle with. Even if it was on the run. Love is all we have as they say. Even if you’re running from the law. 

You pulled up outside the General store and both got off. 

“Alright, I’ll hit the gunsmith, you hit the general store and we’ll meet back here.” Javier planned.

You nodded. “You want anything from there specifically?” You hummed.

He thought about it. “Get me a bottle of whisky de marca fina” He said completely forgetting the fact that you couldn’t speak Spanish. 

You looked confused at him and he sighed.

“Just some whiskey.” He clarified. 

You nodded as you both split up, You walked into the general store and smiled at the owner before going on the search for what the camp needed.

You got distracted by some of the clothes and you started looking through them. You saw a gorgeous lace corset that you could quite easily see yourself wearing. Even if it was only for Dutch. You hummed as you picked out your size and went to try it on. 

I’m not biased or anything but you looked stunning.

You decided right there that you were gonna buy it. You didn’t even bother taking it off. You just told the cashier that you were gonna buy it and then you started collecting other things. 

You finished up and waited out by your’s and Javier’s horses when two men started walking towards you. 

You raised an eyebrow at them and rested your hands against your belt. “Can I help you gentlemen?” You asked. You were ready to pull a gun on them if you had too.

The taller of the two spoke up. “My name’s Grimes and that’s Dixon, Are you Y/n L/n?” He asked.

You stood up from leaning against your horse. “What’s it to you?” You asked.

Grimes sighed. “Your parents have been looking for you, for a long time.” He started.

“Over a year I think” Dixon spoke up. To which Grimes nodded.

You looked them over. “I don’t see why. I’m an adult. I can do what I want.” You told them.

Grimes took a step closer to you and before he could say anything you pulled your gun on him. 

“Stop.” You warned.

Dixon pulled his gun out and pointed it at you. 

“Look we just need to take you back to them.” Grimes said with his hands up.

“I ain’t ever goin’ back.” You growled. “Now I suggest you two scatter otherwise i’ll scatter your brains over that gorgeous horse behind you.” You said threateningly.

Before you could do anything you heard the click of a gun. “You fella’s best do as she says, She isn’t kidding.”

Thank god. It was Javier.

Dixon slowly lowered his gun before stepping back along with Grimes. 

Javier moved beside you and you both held your guns at them.

Grimes grinned. “Well if it isn’t Mr Escuella. You know we would get quite the cash if we took you back to Mexico.” 

You and Javier looked at each other before back at the bounty hunters.

“Over my dead body puta.” He told him. 

Both of the men backed up towards their horses and you and Javier got on yours.

You moved and got your horse to trot over to them. “If you know what’s good for you. You’ll leave me alone. You can tell my family that as well.” You said before you and Javier sped off. 

Once you were a safe distance away you slowed down. Javier looked over to you and hummed looking at your corset. “I don’t recall you leaving in that.” He said as you rode.

You smiled more and looked down at it. “It’s new. What do you think?” You asked.

Javier gave you a suggestive smile. “You look caliente.” He hummed. 

You had no idea what that meant but by the smile he gave you, you could tell it must have been good.

You both got into camp and moved to the hitching posts. Before you could even get off of your horse, Javier had ran over to Dutch. Explaining the whole thing that he saw. 

You sighed as you got off your horse, watching as Dutch made his way over to you. 

Before you could talk Dutch had grabbed you by the shoulders to check you over. “Y/n, if they’ve put a finger on you i’ll make sure its the last thing they-”

“I’m fine Dutch. Really.” You told him before moving to give everyone what they wanted. 

Your Corset getting a few looks from the men of camp, which Dutch knew about.

“Look, sweetheart we’ll be fine. I warned them to leave me alone.” You told him.

Dutch scoffed. “You think they’ll listen to that? You asked them to leave you be and you think that bounty hunters who are getting paid by wealthy people are just gonna throw their hands up and go ‘Oh I’m sorry ma’am i’ll leave you be to your criminal life with your criminal group and criminal lover. Oh who happens to be Dutch van der Linde.’ because that’s not how it works.” He huffed

You rolled your eyes “Dutch you’re being paranoid.” You told him.

He huffed at you and turned away before storming back to his tent and grabbing a cigar. 

You sighed softly before choosing to ignore him to help the women. You sat down with Abigail as you both did some washing.

“So What’s Dutch’s problem?” She asked quietly.

You looked up at her before checking to see if Dutch was listening. He was sat on the cot reading another one of Evelyn Miller’s books.

“My parents have sent bounty hunters after me. Now he’s paranoid that I’m gonna be taken and y’all will have the law after you.” 

She made a face. “But… The law is already after us?” She pointed out.

You smiled and nodded. “Exactly. But ol’ Dutchy boy doesn’t see that” You huffed.

You spent the next few hours cleaning and helping around before deciding to go see Dutch. You cleaned yourself up and straightened your corset before making your way to your shared tent.

You held your hands by your stomach as you walked in.

“Are you done trying to make me look dramatic.” He said not looking up at you.

“Dutch I don’t have to try, you do it perfectly well by yourself.” You grinned before walking in front of him.

He huffed and tried to ignore you again before you took his book from him gently putting it by his side. 

“C’mon Dutchy.” You hummed as you crawled into his lap wrapping your arms around his neck. 

Dutch couldn’t help but look over you, pushing himself back a little to get a better view of that oh so lovely corset you were wearing.

“Hm. Maybe I can forgive you.” He said softly trailing his hands over the corset. “And where did you get this?” He asked as he let his fingers get familiar with the garment.

“Up in Rhodes. I got a little distracted by the clothes and found this. I thought you’d like it.” You said wriggling your hips against him.

He let out a gentle grunt as you did so. “Well you thought very right.” He said moving to kiss you gently. 

You took a bold move and deepened the kiss. 

Dutch chuckled softly and moved to lay you on the cot, Your head resting gently against the pillow as he started to pay attention to your neck and chest. Nipping and sucking at it softly.

You bit your lip and arched your back a little but before anything could actually happen You heard someone clear their throat.

“Uh Dutch, We kinda need you for something.” John said as he stood awkwardly, like a kid waiting to tell their mom that they had missed the bus.

Dutch sighed as he dropped his head onto your shoulder. “Alright John, I’ll be there in a second.” He said as he unwrapped your legs from around his waist.

John gave a nod before walking back out and to the gang.

You pouted and looked up at Dutch. “Do you have to go?” You asked.

“Yes, Yes but i’ll make it up to you.” He said as he held your hand before kissing it. “I swear.” 

You gave a small ‘Hm.’ Before watching him leave. Little did the both of you know that, that was the most you and him would be intimate for a month or so.

Dutch and the boys had been planning to rob a train, A tip was given to them By Alden down at Rhodes station. Which was always helpful. 

You luckily got to be apart of it. Dutch wanted you to go into Rhodes to scout out how many armed guards were gonna get on the train and then he wanted you to get on yourself.

You rode into Rhodes quickly and hitched your horse at the post office before walking in. Giving Alden a nod before walking straight through to the train station half of it. Waiting on one of the platforms.

You heard someone whistle, you turned and before you could utter a word you had the back of a revolver smacked across your head knocking you out.

You woke up to the sound of horse hooves trotting against the dirt. You opened your eyes to see the ground speeding past you as the horses ran.

You grunted and tried to move your arms but you were restrained. 

Dixon chuckled “She’s awake.” 

Grimes hummed and turned to look at you a little before pulling away from the dirt road into a little bit of forestry.

You huffed as you tried to get free. “What the fuck!” you hissed. 

They pulled to a stop before taking you off of the horse and throwing you down onto the grass.

You let out a grunt as you felt your back hit the floor. Your head was thumping. “You fuckers!” You huffed as you wriggled. “You couldn’t even get me while I was awake. Pussies!” You ranted.

You quickly got a hard slap against the cheek. “Watch your mouth girl. We’re doing what we’re getting paid to do.”

You felt your cheek get warm as the mark came out more. “You picked the wrong fucking time, couldn’t you have just waited a day or two?” You asked.

Dixon chuckled as he shook his head. “Your Pa is real angry at you. Once we told him we had found you he told us to get you back at all costs. Whether we hurt you or not.” He said kicking you in the ribs.

You yelped out in pain “The hell was that for?!” 

“Your pa wants us to make sure that you ain’t gonna try and get away. So we’re just gonna kick into you a little.” Grimes added before punching you in the nose.

You clenched your jaw tightly. You weren’t gonna give them the satisfaction of your cries.

After about 10 more agonising minutes they decided to get you back on the horse. 

You were in and out of consciousness the whole way back to the manor. When you reached the familiar surroundings you started to shake your head a little. “P-Please!” You begged them as Grimes got you off of his horse.

Cut to Dutch and the boys, They still had nothing from you. Not that the knew until the got on the train. Arthur stood on the tracks along side Sean with a fuck load of TNT behind them.

The train soon stopped and they got the conductor off before storming the carriages. 

Everyone had their bandannas up as they searched through them. 

Dutch had his guns drawn as he searched for you “Y/n!” He called out. You were supposed to be on the third carriage from the front but you were nowhere to be seen.

Dutch was starting to panic a little. While the others were robbing the passengers they all kept their eyes open. 

It wasn’t long before Dutch could hear young Lenny. 

“Mr Van Der Linde! Mr Van Der Linde!” He called out.

Dutch got out of the train “What? What is it my boy?” He asked as Lenny pulled Maggie his horse to a halt.

“They got Y/n!” He gulped.

Dutch made his way over to him. “Who son? Who has her?” 

“Those bounty hunters! Alden told me that two men knocked her out and carried her off before she could get on the train!”

Dutch’s face fell. “Boys! Get what you can off of that train and get out of there!” He shouted to everyone. 

Which they all listened. 

“Y/n’s been taken. We’re gonna get her back!” He announced.

Hosea jogged over to him. “But Dutch we don’t have a plan! We can’t just march down their that’s probably what they’re expecting” He explained as Dutch got up onto The Count.

“I have a plan! and it’s get Y/n back or we’ll burn that god damn manor to the ground!” He ranted as everyone got onto their horses. All of them getting riled up as they rode off, leaving the train as it was.

You were tied up in the living room of the manor. Your shirt and pants stained with your blood and your wrists wearing red as the ropes that you were tied with ripped them raw. 

You looked up as you saw your mother walk into the room. A guilty look on her face. 

“Oh my baby what did they do to you?” She said as she tried to cup your cheek. You forced yourself to pull away as much as you just wanted to lean into it and cry. 

“I’m not your baby.” You coughed before watching as your father loomed into the room.

He scowled at you and held his hands behind his back. “Well. Finally you’re back.” He huffed.

“Not by choice you asshole.” You told him. He cracked a slap against your cheek.

“Don’t you speak to me like that! You brought this on yourself! You broke your mothers heart! So I finally got some men to hunt you down! After a whole year!” he yelled.

You felt your eyes water up as the impact made the rest of your face sting. “I-” 

You were cut off by the sound of shooting outside.

Dutch and the gang were walking down the manor path all in a line. Gun’s in hand. Except for Sean who was getting all of his fire bottles ready. 

Dutch had his revolver in hand as the others cocked their guns making sure that they were loaded.

“Mr L/n Mrs L/n! You get out here right now!” He growled loudly.

Your parents looked at each other before looking out of the window to the crowd of a gang walking towards them. 

“Give Y/n back! Or we’ll have no choice but to take her by force!” He stated.

“My men have already taken down those of yours that were stupid enough to go against us!” He started. “Give us the girl and we can all forget that this ever happened! You can go back to inbreeding or whatever it is you do, and we can go back to living as outlaws!”

Your parents looked at you and then at the gang before they started walking towards the front door. Your dad had a sadistic smile plastering his face and you couldn’t help but wonder why.

Once they had gotten outside they were met with the row of outlaws pointing their guns at them. Except for Dutch. 

The leader of the gang stood forward and looked up at them. “Was that so hard?” He asked.

Your father looked down at him and reached behind him before pulling a gun out, pointing it straight at Dutch. “No. And this won’t be either.” 

Dutch went to pull his gun and before he could Arthur had put a bullet through your father’s hand, making him scream out in pain and drop to his knees.

“That was your mistake Mr L/n. Now we’re gonna rain hell on you.” Dutch growled lowly as he leaned down to talk to him. He straightened himself out before calling for Charles and Lenny to tie them up. 

“Now. Lets go find Y/n” He said booting his way into the Manor. A few men firing at him from the stairs and such but with Arthur and Hosea by his side they were dead quickly.

He made his way into the living room and his eyes were set on you.

As soon as you lifted your heavy head to look at him your bottom lip started trembling and you burst into tears. 

Dutch rushed towards you, Arthur and Hosea looking out behind him. 

“You’re alright. You’re okay darlin’ we’re gonna get you outta here.” He reassured as he cut you free of the ropes. 

You threw yourself into his arms weakly before he picked you up into a hug. “What did they do to you?” He said as he checked your face, wiping away a few tears trying not to hurt you. 

Before you could answer you started to cry once more. God you were in pain. You just wanted to go home. Back to camp.

“Arthur get her onto my horse.” He said passing you over to Arthur who lifted you up aimlessly, taking you to The Count. 

Dutch and Hosea walked out after you.

Dutch turned to your father and mother giving them a disgusted look. 

“Now. Normally. If we find out that anyone has hurt our gang, we’d kill them. But. As filthy outlaws! We like to watch the world burn! Mr MacGuire could you do the honors please?” He asked as he stood back. 

Sean bounced up and down excitedly. “Will do Dutch!” He said as he started lighting the molotovs up.

Dutch smirked. “Mr MacGuire was raised burning down Manor houses!”

“And this one’ll be no different!” HE smirked as he started throwing the glasses at the house watching as they exploded. Things catching fire left right and centre. You could tell that there hadn’t been rain in a few months. 

After Sean had ran out of bottles he stood back with the gang to watch the house burn. The inside catching as easy as the outside.

He took a deep breath with the proudest smile on his face. “Smells like home” He grinned.

Your parents cried and begged for him not to do it but obviously no one listened.

You all watched as your childhood house burned. It was kind of hard to watch but seeing what your parents had become helped.

You weakly tugged on Arthur’s shirt and he turned to you. 

“I need to go home…” You barely said through a whisper and he nodded. 

“Dutch, I think it’s time to leave.” Arthur said over the noise of everyone before motioning to you.

Dutch nodded and Everyone got you back to camp.

Once you were back from the painful ride you were taken straight to your tent where Dutch laid you down on your bed. 

Pearson brought a warm bowl of water for you to wash down with not wanting the cold to get your blood rushing making you bleed more. 

Dutch excused everyone away, thanking them for the help as he did so. “You all get some sleep! it’s been a busy day. Especially you Sean, You did an incredible Job today” He smiled.

The smile on Sean’s face grew twice as big at the praise. “Thank you sir.” He said before heading off to one of the tents.

Dutch closed your tent up and came back over to you. He frowned gently seeing just the damage done to you. 

Grimshaw and Tilly had helped you out of most of your clothes to make it easier on Dutch and it revealed the boot shaped bruises and the splits through your skin.

Dutch grabbed the warm wet cloth and started to wash you off.

You hissed a little as he started cleaning you up. His face turning a little hearing the small noises of pain.

“I’m sorry Dutch.” You croaked out almost ready to cry again.

“Don’t-” He tried to tell you.

“No. I am. I didn’t know that they were like. I’m sorry I messed up our train robbery… I should have listened to you when you were worried.”

“It’s in the past. We can’t predict the future. We couldn’t have predicted that your parents would do this to you.” He told you.

“It’s done. You got to see who your parents were.” He informed you.

“My family…”

“They aren’t your family. This is your family. Family is what you make of it. It doesn’t start in blood and it doesn’t end there either.” He said as he finished cleaning you up before getting you into some comfier clothes and a glass of whiskey. anything to numb the aching. 

After a while Dutch joined you on the bed. His arm carefully around you.

You leaned against him softly. His words replaying in your head.

‘We can’t predict the future…’ But what if you could have? you could have avoided all of this…


End file.
